The present invention relates to an arrangement for wiping a vehicle window, including a wiping element which rotates through a certain angle, and an electric motor operative for rotating the wiping element.
Wiping arrangements of this general type are known in the art. In a known wiping arrangement, a linkage is provided between the electric motor or a transmission, on the one hand, and the wiping element, on the other hand. This linkage converts the rotation of the electric motor or transmission gears into the reciprocating pendulum motion of the wiping element. The linkage provides for a possibility to displace the wiping element through a wiping angle approximating 180.degree.. However, in order to attain an angle which is actually equal to 180.degree., high structural expenditures for motion-transmitting structure are necessary. In any case, linkages or similar transmission means for converting a rotational motion into a pendulum motion require not only considerable space for their accommodation, but also reduce the efficiency of the wiping arrangement.